Historically buildings that had hydronic heating, cooling and plumbing systems would have three separate piping systems, one for each function. Numerous efforts have been made to combine some of these functions, such as, two pipe change-over systems which give the space either heating or cooling, but not both simultaneously. Combo heating systems which utilize domestic hot water for space heating typically do not utilize cooling and fan coil domestic water heating and cooling systems which utilize domestic hot water for space heating along with chilling domestic cold water to be used for space cooling in fan coils as well as to go to plumbing fixtures. Two pipe change-over systems do not provide the normally expected cooling and heating to be available at any time throughout the building and have generally fallen from favor. The combo heating systems do not address the delivery of space cooling from a central plant and therefore have inefficiencies. To combine the domestic hot and cold water with fan coil systems has several inefficiencies, most notably the waste of thermal energy of providing plumbing fixtures like toilets and showers with chilled water that has thermal energy invested in it, and the use of fan energy to transfer the heating and cooling effect to the space. The present invention utilizes the domestic hot water and cold water lines as part of a very efficient space heating and cooling delivery system. As is seen by incorporating the concept of low temperature surface (radiant) heating and cooling, multitude advantages are gained. Further it can be appreciated that the plumbing, heating and cooling system can be installed by a single plumbing contractor, eliminating the need for separate trades for sheet metal, mechanical, and plumbing. Further it can be appreciated that the low temperature radiant heat can be built directly into architectural features such as walls and ceilings of the space with minimal visual impact. Further it can be appreciated that most mechanical systems are not aesthetically pleasing and often introduce a metal object like a panel or grill into a room's design. Additional unforeseen advantages of the present invention are that it can be aesthetically pleasing, and that it can require no floor space, so it would be very attractive to interior designers and architects.